The Angel that came
by xrandomkr
Summary: Miranda&Dante already knew that their lives are not exactly..normal.Especially,when they HAVE to fight along side these so called"Exorcists"in this Holy War.They have to find out their true purpose in life.While unlocking secrets,dealing with real Demons
1. Chapter 1

**Auther Notes: Hiya! This is a -Man rommance story. Oooooooo! I wonder who's gonna fall for who. Heheh. Anyways, Ijust had to write a -Man story. Rate and Review on how this story turned out, PLEASE! Oh and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN -MAN! BUT I DO OWN THE REST! BOOYA!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**_-The Day That Came-_**

It was a warm sunny day, the wind softly blowing the leaves, making them softly sway. The birds chirping into the lively day. Students going to their classes through passing period (which consists of a 5 minute break), swiftly walking to the halls of Berly High School. Where students come to learn (obviously) and where they don't have to worry about anything drastic. AKA: JUST A NORMAL TEEN SCHOOL. But, what happens when you have the chosen one, that's destiny is supposed to save the world, dimensions and realms of the entire universe? Now, that would certainly not be a "AKA: JUST A NORMAL TEEN SCHOOL." Yes, this one person has the power to save everyone. Now that is just too much responsibility for only one teen! Even though if this person is just "special." Yup, this person does certainly go to Berly High School. Right now, at this exact moment, this "special" person is quite swiftly walking through the halls of Berly High School. This, right now, is the telling of this person and...not quite a story yet. Because, rather, this is said right now at this very exact moment. So, please, listen to this first telling of...of this angle that came...

This person is rather a 'she', walking to her next class. Trying not to bump into any students, while holding onto her extra books and watching carefully for her class room number at the same time. This teenage girl is half Spaniard and half European (English, Italian, custillain, and German). Her skin color is a light tan color but, when she goes into the sun for too long, she gets a full set tan (but, not dark). Her hair straight and just recently cut to her shoulders (with layers and looks like a anime Gothic style). The color of her hair is of a natural light brunet and of natural highlights (the highlights consists of red, black and gold). Eyes of a hazel color but, changes to dark brown, black, or a yellow-gold color at times. Short in height (but not that short, about 5'0), nice curves in the right places, big butt (not that big...kind of), and big breast (they look like size double D but, surprisingly a size smaller). Annoying...she thought while still trying to find her way to her destination. sighing as she finally found her class. This wasn't the first time but, how long has she been to this school? Lets see...OH, FOR HALF OF THE SCHOOL YEAR? Oh well, let us proceed to the rest. While opening the door to her class, she looked for her seat and her BFF in one quick glance. She found him, siting reading a book...or is it? Her friend is half Portarican half English so, he had a light brown skin color (think of it like Chris Brown) and he also has Black in him from the Potarican side in him. So, basically he looked like a Chris Brown type (a light black skin color). His hair is shaved but, not fully shaved off, with the part of the side of his head completely shaved with words Dante, written in a sophisticated manner in cursive. The color of his eyes are of a dark brown and his body shape is rather muscular (not too buff though). Height is really tall, about 5'8 ft. She thought of this (of him reading quietly), then quickly dismissed it, shaking her head vigorously. Smiling, she sat by her friend and at the while sending a very happy like aura. Turning his head, her friend looked at her and simply said, "Yo." Turning his attention back to his 'book'. "Hey! Don't I get a 'sup sis!' or 'How's it going sis!'", she said in a slightly sad manner and in a sarcastic tone. "I just ain't feeling it today Miranda", her friend said in a depressing manner. "But, Dante your always happy and hyper like me? What's wrong, is everything alright?", Miranda said in a exasperated way. Dante turned to her, his expression unchanged. "I don't know...I just feel a little irritated and depressed. Like some thing's gonna happen. Like something bad. Ya know?", Dante said in a worried tone and sighs in between his sentence. Miranda sighed, a hint of worry in her face. "I know what you mean. I mean, I have the same feeling as you do. I've just been trying to hide it, you know?", Miranda said depressed as Dante. "Hmm...yea", Dante said trying to observe her.  
The bell sounded through the halls, indicating that classes have started, yet again. "OK! I want you guys to turn to page 186 in your science book!" , said in a serious voice but, not too serious like it was a regular routine. Groans were heard throughout the class. just stared and rolled his eyes, like in a 'whatever' way. Listening through the lesson, Miranda and Dante paid their attention back to each other in a glancing way (like reading each other in a knowing way) then, paid their attention back to the teacher.

Meanwhile, just right outside the school grounds, the wind is picking up at a high strong rate. The sky was getting darker in the second, dark clouds looming over the school as well. A dark menacing laugh is heard through the void of the dark clouds...as though invisible. Pedestrians who passed by thought it was normal, like the Weatherman just screwed up another forecast report. Yeah...sure he did. While this is happening, in an area full of darkness, there are figures standing. "So, boss what are we gonna do now?", a mans voice called out. "Hehe! You will see...there is something quite stronger out there that we need an-" "THAT WE NEED MILLENIUM EARL", commanded a serious voice. "Yes, well...we are working together. Aren't we?" The Millenium Earl said in a agitated voice. "Hmmn, we are. We just need to wor-" "Sir! We found it! The source of energy we've been looking for!" "Hmm, good! Get ready to open the portal to the dimension!" "EXCELLENT!", shouted the Millenium Earl, excited. "Oh? You found it?", said a girlish voice. "IT BETTER NOT BE SWEET! I HATE SWEETS!", roared a manly demonic voice. "Hmmm, I wonder what it is?", the man from earlier said. "Oh, we'll see soon enough." , said the Millenium Earl in a wicked grin.

"OK! Class is dismissed!", said in a way of relief. "Yes! We got out early girl!", yelled Dante cheerfully. "Ya, I know rite!", said Miranda happily "But, for only like 15 minutes earlier...oh well." "But, that's still good!", said Dante happily. "Yea! For show!", said Miranda while laughing. Dante laughed as well, enjoying the time. The laughter died down as they were walking to their next period class. Miranda sighed. "So...what were you gonna say befor-" They arrived at the school's courtyard that lead to outside the school grounds as well. Where, a dark portal like vortex is placed at the center. Surrounding it was a dark like atmosphere, making the area eerie. "wha- what the-!", whispered Miranda sounding surprised. "What the fu-!", shouted Dante surprised as well. Coming out of portals just now, is some kind of mechanical monsters. Having them the advantage of surrounding the place. In the middle of the vortex, comes out a man? With a very tall hat placed on his head. Following the man out of the vortex, is other people wearing some kind of black cloaks, which covers their whole body and face. "What the! Who are these people?" Thought Miranda and Dante at the same time. "Hehe...", said the man with the very tall hat. "Is that the 'energy' we've been looking for?" "Yes...that's defiantly her.", called another man. Meanwhile, students and the staff were already surrounding the place, looking at the whole seen in wonder. "D-Dante...was this the 'feeling' we were talking bout earlier?", Miranda asked with a hint of fright in her voice. "Ye-Yea...I guess it was.", Dante answered Miranda. "MY AKUMA! ATTACK THESE WORTHLESS HUMANS!", said the man with the tall hat, pointing his umbrella as a signal of attack. "Oh, shiiit!", shouted Dante. Screaming erupted the area as students, staff, and pedestrians tried to exit the surrounding area. "No!" thought Miranda and Dante simultaneously. "Hehehehe!", said the tall hated dude. "Why?", whispered Miranda. "There's no way we could let this happen...I mean, we have to do something.", said Dante while clutching his fists tightly. "Dante...", whispered Miranda. "This is it!", said the tall hated dude, "Hahaha-!"

**BOOOM!** Right when people are being murdered a huge blast covers close to the center, where derbis and smoke fill the area. "Come here girl.", ordered the lead man in a black cloak, while stepping closer to Miranda. Shocked filled the faces of both Miranda and Dante. "Heh, stupid exorcists.", said the tall hated dude, turning his attention back to the girl. "The one who's chosen to be in the Dark or the Light. The one with the ultimate power." "St-Stay back!", shouted Miranda, alerted at the fact that both men are walking towards her. "Come here little Angel", said the tall hated dude. "I DON'T THINK SO MILLENIUM EARL!", shouted a white haired male with anger. Coming out from the blast, is a white haired boy, looking about the age of fifteen. Coming in full speed, the boy attacked the Earl with his left red arm that transformed into a huge silver metal sharp like arm, like a weapon of some sort. "What the...", Miranda said a bit surprised. "Sis! Lets go while we still can!", said Dante in a urgent matter. Holding onto Miranda's arm, so he can drag her out of there. Turning to leave the fight between the Millenium Earl and white haired boy, they quickly come across a long haired Asian man with a katana sword in his hand. "Your not going anywhere.", said the long haired man. "Wha-What the hell?", said Miranda irritated. "Kanda! Don't scare them like that!", said a pigtailed teenage girl, jumping in front of the man in the process. Turning to Dante and Miranda she said,"Ah! Don't worry were here to help. We're not the enemy." She said smiling at the two. "Hmmn...what do you think Dante?" "Hmmn, they seem OK to trust. Well, we do have no other choice...now do we" Miranda thought to Dante telepathically. "OK, then.", said Miranda. "We'll go with you", said the friends simultaneously. "Good. The names Lenalee Lee and that over there is Kanda Yuu.", said Lenalee happily. "I'm Miranda and this is Dante.", said Miranda calmly. **BAAM!** Another attack occurred, knocking the white haired boy across the courtyard. "Allen!", yelled Lenalee. "Che, stupid idiot.", said Kanda. "And ya'll supposed to be comrades?", said Dante.

"AHHH! COME TO ME CHOSEN ONE!", screeched a very demonic voice. Miranda turned too late and got snatched in some kind of long arms and got grabbed across the court yard. "MIRANDA!", yelled Dante. "Hehehe! Now to taste the Chosen's true power!", said the monster as energy started to serge from Miranda, "Yes! So much energy!" "Erg...you...bastard!", yelled Miranda. "Kanda!", yelled Lenalee. "Right! Go! MUGEN!", shouted Kanda ready to attack. When very suddenly, a bright light came from Miranda. Sending a very strong wind around her. "Let...go!", yelled Miranda very angered. Holding out her hand to the monster like demon, sending a holy like blast through the demon. "What the he-ahhhhh! Damn you!", screeched the demon. The blast also disintegrated some Akuma at the part of the surrounding area. Everyone stopped at what they where doing and watched the scene before them, shocked at what so much damage this girl could do. "Ahhh!", screamed Miranda. The blast died down and Miranda fell to the ground unconscious. After for aboout a minute, an Akuma just decided to come by and 'inspect' Miranda...nice. "Oh, no...SIS!", shouted Dante distressd. All of a sudden, his arm transformed into a mehcanical cannon weapon (like a cyborg arm. Almost like Cyborg from TeenTitans). "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!", shouted Dante in a aim position towards the Akuma. It blasted a blue like ray through the Akuma and disintegrated it. "BOOYA! BIOTCH!", shouted Dante again. Running to his 'sis' and picking her up bridal style. Groaning in pain, Miranda stirred in Dante's arms. "Every thing's going to be OK sis.", whispered Dante. "Dante! Are you OK?", asked Lenalee worried. "Yeah...every thing's OK.", said Dante quietly. "Lenalee! We're heading out! The Earl has retreated.", said the white haired boy. "Che, no thanks to you. Beansprout.", said Kanda irritated. "Ah! You must be Dante, right? ", asked the white haired boy politely. "Ah...yea and this is my sister Miranda.", said Dante. The white haired boy looked at the unconscious girl worried. "Well, um, I'm Allen Walker by the way. " said Allen feeling a little uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you", said Dante. "Well, if we're all done with the introductions I'd like to go back to headquarters.", said Kanda already angered. "Right! Dante, you will have to come with us. It's dangerous now that the Earl found you guys.", said Lenalee. Dante stand there thinking for a while, debating on whether or not to come with these people he just met. "Yea, sure we'll come with you guys.", stated Dante. "Great! Lets go then.", said Allen smiling. Going through the portal, Dante took one last look back. Miranda opened her eyes slightly and whispered good-bye to her once own world.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authur notes:__Sorry for the delay. I had school work and a huge project. So...ya. anyway! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own -man. But! I DO OWN THE REST (PLOT,STORY,CHARACTERS,ETC.)_**

~Chapter 2~

The Arrival Once through the portal, the group automatically arrived at the Black Order's entrance. "Well...that was fast!", Allen commented. "That's fine, as long as we get there fast.", said Kanda irritated. "OK, guys let's go through the gate.", ordered Lenalee walking towards the gate. "Gate Keeper! Open up!" "NO! I have to analyze the new guests!", said the Gate Keeper. "What the! Analyze! Yo! Is this fool tripen!", said Dante irritated while carrying Miranda. The Gate Keeper sprung in front of both Dante and Miranda...very closely. "Whoa! What the freak!", shouted Dante startled and freaked out as well. "Analyzing..Now!", said the Gate Keeper. "What? Lenalee I thought he doesn't have to analyze them?", questioned Allen. "What the hell?", said Kanda. "Warning! Warning! Warning! Akuma detected!", yelled the Gate Keeper. "What the Hell? Do I look like an Akuma to you, fool!", shouted Dante. "Gate Keeper, they are not Akuma! There human!", shouted Lenalee. "But...I there is a pentacle on the both of them!", cried the Gate Keeper while streams of tears are coming down his eyes. "Oh! You mean the necklaces?", asked Dante. All of the Exorcists sweat-dropped at the Gate Keepers mistake...again. "You mean to tell me, that we just wasted about a few minutes of my life just because you thought they had a pentacle of an Akuma. Which is a necklace!", said Kanda infuriated. "I'm sorry! I'm so soooorrry!", cried the Gate Keeper while snot is running down his nose. "Lets just get out of here.", said Kanda irritated one again. "Right! Opening the gate!", shouted the Gate Keeper. "Does this stuff happen all the time?", questioned Dante while walking through the gate with the other Exorcists. "Well...sometimes.", said Lenalee sweat dropping at the same time. "Yeah...I remember. It was just about three days ago...", stated Allen a little irritated. "So...it happened to you too?", questioned Dante while still carrying Miranda. "Well...yea. I just came here three days ago.", said Allen "So, your a newbie then?", asked Dante. "Yeah...I guess so", said Allen. "Che, I'm leaving now.", said Kanda walking away. "Well, lets just show you to your rooms. Then after wards I will show you to our supervisor.", said Lenalee while staring at Miranda. "Yea...sure.", said Dante. They walked all the way up to the fourth floor. While they walked all the up the floors, Lenalee showed them to most of the places on the floors. "OK, why don't you rest up for a while.", said Lenalee. "Sure.", said Dante. "Wow! You guys are next to my room.", said Allen happily. "OK. So, Miranda's room will be across from Allen's room and Dante's room will be next to Allen's.",said Lenalee "I'll come back in about an hour to take you guys to our supervisor." "Sure...thanks Lanelee.", said Dante politely. "Your welcome.",said Lanelee smiling. She walked away down the hall and then turned a corner. "So...I've been wondering if you can help me with the door, please.", Dante asked Allen. "Sure..", said Allen opening the door to Miranda's room. Walking through the door Dante placed Miranda on the bed, observing her to make sure she's in good condition. "I'm sure she's in good health.", said Allen at the doorway, smiling in reassurance. "Yea...she'll be...fine.", said Dante a bit relieved. He turned around to the Allen and walked to the doorway. Allen steeped to the side, so Dante could close the door behind him. "So...I guess I should get some rest.", asked Dante, while rubbing the back of his head. "Yea, that's best for right now. I'll wake you up when Lenalee's here.", said Allen. "Thanks. Nice meeting you man.", said Dante while holding his towards Allen to shake. "Yea, you too.", said Allen while shaking Dante's hand.

SOMEONE'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)

Awwww...what the fuck. My head hurts...really bad. Hmmnn...I wonder where I'am? I open my eyes slowly, as I adjust to the brightness. What the- Why is it so white? I stand up and look around. Why is it so white...everything just white, everywhere I turn it's just...white. "Chosen...Chosen..." Who's that? "Angel that has been brought to this world..." "Who are you?" I looked around but, nothing's there. All of a sudden a flash of brightness occurred, surrounding the area. "What the-" The scene changed to a huge chamber, where the only lighting came from torches. There were at least ten tall chairs around in a circular row and containing those chairs are ten white cloaked figures. Some semed female and the rest seamed male. "Um...hello?", I said . "Thou who is the Chosen. We have come fourth to ask thou for help. Angel of heaven who has come down from the Devinne Holy Sanctum called Heaven and the Devinne Beloved Daughter of God. Please help us in our fight against the Millenium Earl in the War between Heaven and Darkness. Please use your Devinne powers to eliminate the Darkness of the Earl and...the KING OF THE UNDERWORLD. Please, we beg of you...protect our cause.", the figures said one at a time then, at the last sentence simultaneously. "Don't worry. I will defeat this Darkness of the Millenium Earl and...this King of the Underworld", I stated courageously. Another flash of brightness surrounded the area. Before Miranda was engulfed by it the figures said,"We the Council thank you Chosen."

MIRANDA'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)

"Urgh...my...head...hurts!", I shouted in pain rubbing my head. Man...can this pain just please go away! Please God! Just then my hand glowed a holy white color and my super headache went away, just like that. Like it healed away the pain. THAT...WAS...AWESOME! Hmmnn...I wonder what els I can do too. "Awesome!" I yelled happily. But...that dream or was it, I don't know. But, whatever it was I know it was real. Hmmn...I'll just think this through later. I just have to put on a bright face on. "Now to go see Dante...wait...where I'am I!" OMG! WTF?

DANTE'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)

"-WHERE I'AM I!" Is that..."Oh,well at least we know she's awake.", I said at the hallway where me and Allen where talking. "Shouldn't we...",Allen said nervously. "Ya we should." So, we obviously ran as fast as we could to Miranda's room. Heh...she's such a Drama Queen. She's hella tripin for nothen.

MIRANDA'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)

Well...I think I was a bit too loud. Oh well! BAM! What the hell wa- As I turn my head around to the door, I see Dante and some boy with white hair.  
"What the hell? Sis! You'r awake now?", Dante shouted as he slam the door open. No shit Sherlock, I thought. "Um...ya, pretty much. So..where am I?" "Uh..we'r in the Black Order's HQ. Oh! And this is Allen. Miranda, Allen, Allen, Miranda." As Dante said this he introduce me to Allen. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Miranda. My names Allen Walker.", Allen said while extending his left hand to me and smiling . Weird...his left hand is red, like it's deformed or...cursed. Well, it doesn't matter he seems nice and his aura is...pretty good like he has a pure soul. Why not? "Nice to meet you too Allen Walker. Um..you could just call me Miranda if you want." I said while shaking his hand and smiling as well. "Sure and you can just call me Allen." He said smiling also. "Ahem! Well since we all done with introductions...shouldn't we head outside to the hallway to meet up with Lenalee?", Dante said a little irritated. "Oh ya. That's right." Allen said while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. I looked down and saw that he still had his hand in mine still. "Um...Allen?", I said a little embarrassed. "Yes, Miranda?" "Um...my hand...", I said while some heat rushed to my cheeks. Allen looked surprised and quickly looked down to see that he still had his hand griped in mine. "Uh...sorry about that." He said while a tiny bit of pink rushed to his cute face, while he rubbed his head again. Wait...did I just think that? What the- "Oh.." I said looking away a little while blushing a little. "It's OK." I turned my head back again and smiled brightly. In the background I see Dante rolling his eyes at us. Like I showed that I saw him do that. Allen just smiled, like he liked it or something. Dude, I think he just blushed harder. Hahaha, that's so cute. Eh...did I just think that? Oh, well.

DANTE'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)

What is up with this girl? Oh, don't tell me she has a crush on this guy. They just met! Seems like this Allen guy likes her too. Huh, guess I have to break it up before it gets awkward. "Alright ya'll! Lets go! To the hallway!" "Huh?", Allen and Miranda said simultaneously while turning their sweet attention to me. "Huh? Ya lets go." I said sarcastically and walking to the door. Psh, idiots. Flirting and all. I opened the door and walked to the hallway, waiting for them patiently. "So, Lenalee is coming?", Miranda questioned. "Ya. She should be here in abou-" "There you guys are! Sorry for the delay.", Lenalee said apogicaly. "Ah, no. It's OK." "Great! Then, lets go now."


End file.
